In a silver halide photographic field, a photographic element such as a light-sensitive element, an image-receiving element, etc., are constructed by introducing various photographically useful compounds into a hydrophilic colloid layer to express various photographic functions.
As a method of introducing photographically useful compounds into a hydrophilic colloid layer which is a photographic element, photographically useful compounds are dissolved in water and directly added to a coating solution when they are soluble in water. On the other hand, when they are insoluble in water, any of the following methods has been adopted: (1) they are dissolved in an organic solvent which is miscible with water and directly added to a coating solution, (2) they are dissolved in an organic solvent which is immiscible with water, emulsified and dispersed in a protective colloid solution and added to a coating solution (an emulsifying dispersion method), (3) they are finely dispersed in water or a protective colloid solution in a solid state by a mill, etc., and added to a coating solution as a solid dispersion (a solid dispersion method), or (4) they are added to a coating solution as a latex or added by being impregnated in a latex.
The photographically useful compounds which are added to each photographic element layer by various methods as described above are, in general, used by being fixed in that layer. However, they diffuse between layers during storage before and after processing and various problems arise, for example:
(1) Color mixing occurs by the diffusion of the coloring material added to and fixed in an emulsion layer or a coloring material layer as an emulsified product to the adjacent layers which differently colors. A countermeasure is usually taken to this problem, for example, the oil/binder ratio of the layer to which a coloring material is added is made small, the thickness of the interlayer is made thick, or a coloring material or the oil for dissolving the coloring material is highly polymerized. However, any of these countermeasures is accompanied by bad effects such that coloring capability is deteriorated, the diffusion of a dye is inhibited in the case of a diffusion transfer system, or the curling property is deteriorated due to the increase of a film thickness. PA1 (2) An additive which affects photographic properties, such as a development inhibitor, a development accelerator, a reducing agent or a dye, diffuses to adjacent layers depending on the storing conditions and often causes the deterioration of photographic properties. To prevent this problem, countermeasures such as the increase of the molecular weight of the additive, the introduction of a hydrophobic group, the increase of the thickness of the interlayer, and the like are taken. However, these countermeasures are accompanied by bad effects such that the effect of the additive is reduced, and the curling property is deteriorated due to the increase of a film thickness. PA1 (3) When a photographic material is stored, in particular, under a high humidity condition, the additive diffuses all over the layer and is precipitated on the surface. As a result, chalking fault occurs. In general, binders are selected and the addition amounts thereof are increased for solving this problem. However, such countermeasures are not sufficient to solve this problem, and a bad effect such that the curling property is deteriorated due to the increase of a film thickness occurs. PA1 (4) The compounds contained are oxidized by oxygen and deteriorated or photodiscoloration is accelerated by the irradiation of light in the presence of oxygen. To prevent such problems, an antioxidant and an ultraviolet absorber are added, or a protective layer or an interlayer of a polymer having low permeability of oxygen are provided, but the effects are not always sufficient and also the curling property is deteriorated. PA1 (5) The compounds added are deteriorated under a high humidity condition. PA1 (6) A trace amount of nitrogen oxides or sulfur oxides in the air diffuses in a film and reacts with the compounds contained in the photographic element, as a result, problems such as coloration, discoloration, degeneration and the like arise. PA1 (1) A silver halide photographic material comprising a support having provided thereon at least one light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, wherein at least one layer of said silver halide photographic material comprises a swellable inorganic stratifying compound. PA1 (2) A silver halide photographic material as described in (1) above, which further comprises at least one light-insensitive layer and wherein said swellable inorganic stratifying compound is contained in at least one light-insensitive layer. PA1 (3) A photographic element which comprises a support having provided thereon a light-sensitive element comprising at least one light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and an image-receiving element receiving a silver image or a dye image formed in said light-sensitive element, wherein at least one layer of said photographic element comprises a swellable inorganic stratifying compound. PA1 (4) The photographic element as described in (3) above, wherein said swellable inorganic stratifying compound is contained in at least one light-insensitive layer. PA1 (5) A photographic element which comprises a support having provided thereon a light-sensitive element comprising at least one light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and a processing element which is capable of being closely contacted with said light-sensitive element during development to have a function to supply components necessary for development to said light-sensitive element, a function to remove components which are unnecessary after development from said light-sensitive element or both of said functions, wherein at least one layer of said photographic element comprises a swellable inorganic stratifying compound. PA1 (6) The photographic element as described in (5) above, wherein contains said swellable inorganic stratifying compound is contained in at least one light-insensitive layer.
Further, even if the above problems do not occur by the diffusion between layers of the compounds added by themselves, the following problems arise by the diffusion of oxygen, water vapor, nitrogen oxides, sulfur oxides, etc., from the air into layers.